TUAOA: Naruto: Nature Gone Mad
by Kage Bijuu
Summary: Naruto gave his promise to Sakura, but something bad happened when he came back. He is banished from the Leaf village, however, he doesn't leave alone and a certain clan panics when they know Naruto is gone from the village. Sasuke isn't too pleased about his predicament and soon, something happens. A Meteor collides with an ancient tree and the darkness of Clans are coming out.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of the series. I am doing this story for Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto gave his promise to Sakura, but something bad happened when he came back. He is banished from the Leaf village, however, he doesn't leave alone and a certain clan panics when they know Naruto is gone from the village. Sasuke isn't too pleased about his predicament and soon, something happens. A Meteor collides with an ancient tree and the darkness of Clans are coming out because of it. Rated M for blood and disturbing scenes.

TUAOA: Nature Gone Mad.

Chapter 1: The Fall of the Protector and Persecutor Part 1

The rain continues to pour down the Valley of the End, the area is badly damaged and someone stands over a person, blood dripping from both of them. The one lying down glows red for a second before it vanishes, the other one has a reddish, orange aura, the person's blond hair on edge and blood dripping down his chest. This person is Uzumaki Naruto as he used the Kyuubi to stop Sasuke from going to Orochimaru. Naruto received only a graze in his shoulder from Sasuke's Chidori as the Uchiha took the full blunt of Naruto attack on his arms which was twisted in a very odd angle. As the seconds pass, the Kyuubi's chakra is slowly causing Naruto to go into a fit of rage when Kakashi suddenly appears.

Naruto looks, roaring and shooting towards him, swinging his clawed hand at Kakashi and surprising him. "Naruto! It's me!" Kakashi yells, dodging another swing from Naruto. Kakashi curses, knowing he's not going to change back and vanishes behind Naruto, soon chopping at Naruto at the back of the neck, knocking him out. "Good thing I made it here on time." Kakashi says as he notices the Kyuubi's Aura vanishing from Naruto. "Any later and who knows what would've happened to Sasuke..." Kakashi says and looks between the two boys. "I'm not going to lose any of my students..." Kakashi says, glad that Naruto finally managed to get Sasuke back, even if he had to use the Kyuubi powers to do it. Kakashi picks both of his students up as he hurries back to the Leaf village as he knows the other rescue team would have gotten the other Genin as well.

Xxxxx

After a day and a half journey, Kakashi has brought the two Genin home as he can see Sakura waiting at the gates. She spots Kakashi carrying both Sasuke and Naruto. She is going to thank Naruto for bring Sasuke back to her, and then she took notice the state of Sasuke's arm, blood dripping out of his mouth while Naruto began to slowly waking up.

"I hate you Naruto! You hurt Sasuke chances of being a Shinobi and were you trying to kill him as well?" Sakura shouts at Naruto who flinches due to volume of it.

"Sakura, you have to understand that Sasuke wasn't acting like himself, so Naruto had to use extreme force to stop him. Since Sasuke was trying to kill Naruto from the evidence of the landscape." Kakashi tells her as that what he deduced why Naruto was using Kyuubi Chakra. Sasuke curse seal must have activated and the two fought each other.

"I don't care about that! Naruto promised that he'd bring Sasuke back safely and look what happen to him. I don't want to see your face ever again Naruto! You can be in exiled and I would not care about your well being at all!" Sakura yells at him as she walks away while Naruto has a broken look on his face.

"Don't worry Naruto, there's always better fish in the sea." Kakashi tells him as he can senses Naruto distress by the fact his eye slightly turn fox like, as Naruto is most likely experiencing anger at the pink hair girl.

"What?" Naruto asks since he is a bit confuse.

"What I'm saying Naruto is that you shouldn't always focus on one girl, including one that just acted like Sakura just now. What Sakura did was completely unreasonable. So forgot about her and look for some other girl." Kakashi tells him as he hopes his advice helps to at least calm Naruto down enough that no one sees his Kyuubi eyes and makes the wrong conclusion. Sadly one of Danzo's Root ANBU notices Naruto's eye since they're slightly slitted and vanishes to see the Danzo.

Xxxxx

Kakashi managed to check in both Naruto and Sasuke into the hospital while Tsunade is busy taking care of the Genin and Sasuke's injuries while Naruto's wounds were healing up nicely. Tsunade is busy doing some very intense surgery on Sasuke to repair both of his arms and to fix up the damage of Naruto Rasengan did on the Uchiha's internal organs.

"Naruto surely put you through hell and back, and you did a lot of damage to Naruto too you little bastard." Tsunade comments to herself as she is preparing to go to a very long surgery. Due to having to remove all of Sasuke shattered bones and then regrowing them which will take awhile to finish. However, she didn't know of event that is currently taking place in Hokage Tower.

Xxxxx

Danzo and the other two elders have managed to assemble the Jounin, well most of them as some of them were visiting their children who were in the hospital. Jounin Council is made up of a lot of various Clan Heads and Jounin, their main job was to decide on who becomes Hokage if there wasn't a named successor, but they also had other duties. Right now, a lot of them are confused as to why they were called here.

"Danzo, why have you called us here?" One of the Jounin asks the elderly council member.

"It is to discuss about Naruto...well, to be better put, his prisoner." Danzo tells them.

"What's wrong?" An elderly Hyuga asks as he was standing in for Hiashi.

"We have reason to believe that Naruto is slowly losing control of the Kyuubi." Danzo informs everyone.

"How you came to that conclusion." The Hyuga Elder asks, gaining nod from the other members.

"Because the Kyuubi's influence is showing more and more as Naruto gets angry." Danzo tells them.

"How you came across that piece of information?" One of the Jounin asks, some becoming skeptical of Danzo.

"He has shown anger against one of his teammate, severely injury one Sasuke Uchiha, shown sign of anger against some of the villagers and his eyes have changed recently" Danzo tells them, lying about half the things, but he then holds up a picture and shows Naruto's face and his eyes slitted, despite being blue. "And it might get worse. So I suggest one Naruto Uzumaki to be banished from this village for his own good." Danzo tells them while the Hyuga Elder's eyes widen in shock.

"You can't exile him from this village!" The Hyuga Elder protests.

"Why can't we? This is for the good of the village and this child's mental health." Danzo says as the Hyuga Elder can tell it some kind of lie.

"Because you don't have any proof! The photo could be fake for all we know, and you can make all the accusations as you can, but that doesn't mean that they're true." The Hyuga Elder tells him, hoping this will work as he really doesn't what Naruto to be exile. The safety of the village is at stake.

"Do you want proof when he actually kill someone in anger or cause the Kyuubi to be free from it prison? I won't risk a soul for that evidence for your sake, he should be banish from this village...Vote all who agree with this decision." Danzo tells them as there were many hands up in the air all for Naruto banishment.

"Now all those that oppose." Danzo calls as the Hyuga Elder raised his hand and a few others hold their hands up.

"The Decision is final then, Naruto is to be banish from this village immediately. I will send an ANBU to inform him." Danzo announces as he innerly smirk as he couldn't have pulled this secret council meeting off since Tsunade is still in surgery, plus a Jounin Council meeting does have power. Since it a majority vote. Danzo couldn't wait to get his hand on Naruto. Sasuke is damage goods since he already has the curse mark. He will have to arrange for that boy to be either watched, killed or even repaired should they find a solution.

Xxxxx

Naruto arrives at his apartment as he has been released early due to the Kyuubi's healing him. He is back home and feels tired, planning on having a nap, but before he reaches his bed, a knock on his door catches his attention and makes him sigh. Naruto walks over to his door and opens it. Naruto is surprised and confused when he sees an ANBU standing before him, his mask looking like an odd animal demon.

" Naruto Uzumaki I came here to deliver a decree made by the council." The Ne ANBU informs him.

"Okay...what is it?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"You have been banished from this village. You have ten minute to gather any important belongings and leave for the village gates. If you don't, then you will be forcible removed, along with some of your belonging." The ANBU informs Naruto, soon making the Genin laugh.

"That's very funny, what in the world would I do that get me banish from this village?" Naruto asks, knowing he's vandalized many things and got off with a warning at least.

"Because you becoming a danger to the village. You can't control your anger which allows the Kyuubi to slowly infect you." The ANBU informs Naruto, watching him with his emotionless eyes.

"What in the world are you talking about? I bet Grandma Tsunade wouldn't even approve of this, so I'm guessing it's a gag, where's the camera?" Naruto asks, smirking slightly and looking around. "Anyway, I was about to go have a nap, so tell Grandma Tsunade I'll come and see her tomorrow." Naruto tells him, soon seeing the ANBU do hand signs and the world around Naruto vanishes, exploding in smoke and isn't within his apartment.

Xxx

Outside of Konohagakure, Naruto appears outside of the gates, looking a little walleyed and lands face first into the ground as several items fall on him. After a few seconds, Naruto pushes himself up, looking around and seeing a few sets of clothes that belong to him and Shinobi equipment near him. "What the hell is going on here?" Naruto wonders as he takes notice that his most prize possession are gone, the headband that Iruka gave to him. "That's not fair, what in the world I did to deserve this?" Naruto wonders himself as he slowly picks up all his stuff and puts them into a bag near him and walks away from the village, sadness in his heart. Naruto soon starts running as fast as he can to get away from the village, tears running down his cheeks.

Xxxxx

Hinata is heading back to Hospital and is carrying some of the food for her father and Neji. She keeps on walking as she thought of visiting Naruto at his home and try and tell Naruto of her feelings for what seems like the millionth time in her life. She is glad that Naruto was able to stop Sasuke and bring him back as well, because he is Naruto, someone that doesn't give up that easily and does what he does. Sadly, Hinata's world was going to come crashing down when she sees her Grandfather.

"Hello G-Grandfather." Hinata says as she bows to her grandfather, seeing that he is heading to the hospital as well.

"Hello Hinata-chan. Are you planning on doing anything for today?" The Hyuga Elder asks his eldest granddaughter.

"Y-Yes, I was p-planning on s-seeing Naruto after I d-deliver this f-food to f-father." Hinata informs him since she knows no one can lie to a Hyuga Elder, plus the fact his Byakugan was activate right now.

"...That is going to be a problem for you since Naruto has been banished by the Council just now and he's currently running away from the village." The Hyuga Elder informs her, soon seeing Hinata have a very devastated look on her face and drops the food and collides with the ground.

"...Hinata, are you feeling alright?" The Elder asks in slight concern as Hinata turns around, slowly walking away and leaving the Elder looking confused. Hinata is trying to breathe as she walks, her heart having a sharp pain in her chest and tries not to cry. After a minute, she begins running, making her grandfather confused and even more worried. "Hinata!?" The Hyuga yells.

Hinata ignores him, aiming to get to the Hyuga compound to collect some items before following after Naruto. 'I can't believe they did this to Naruto! How could they!?' Hinata yells to herself.

"She must be planning on leaving...smart girl." The Elder says as he hurries up to meet with Hiashi as the Hyuga Clan has a very limited amount of time to get away before it awakens.

Xxxxx

Two Hours has passed and several people in the village has heard about Naruto banishment. This includes Tsunade, she is very upset about the whole thing and is holding a meeting with the Konoha Elders. The Hyuga have become quiet as all of them seem to be gathering at their compound. No one within the village knew what the Hyuga were planning or discussing. Some gate guard however took notice that one Hinata Hyuga has left the village. She was carrying several scrolls on her back and wasn't wearing her Leaf headband. They left her be, believing that she might've been given a mission and either forgot/misplaced her headband.

Xxxxxxxxxx

A few days pass and the Sasuke rescue team were all but up and about. Sasuke was suppose to be under constant surveillance, but he sneaked out and the watchers were hunting for him, knowing he won't even reach the village walls without coughing up a lung or something to set them on the right track.

Meanwhile, within a hidden grove at the top of the Hokage Mountain, a few hundred yards away from the very edge stood a weird and creepy tree in a very dark pond. Nothing seemed to grow around this area and even the animals seem to stay away from the general area out of instinct. A flash appears in the sky, the sky alight in flames as a fiery object plummets towards the pond/tree. The object collides with the tree, causing a large explosion of flames, dirt and water as the tree crashes down, having shards of the dead tree scatter amongst the small wasteland. The meteorite was glowing with a demonic chakra and stays like that for several minutes.

A small group of Chunin arrive at the sight, looking around and seeing the damage and were a little shocked by the sight of the destruction. "Call this in, I think the Hokage should be informed..." The Chunin began, but a rustling is heard, making the Chunin look, wondering what it is.

"Check it out..." One of them orders, gaining a nod from the previous one while the third one keeps watch.

The Chunin walks towards the ruined tree, a kunai in his hand as he watches carefully, seeing nothing but the glowing rock and tilts his head. "I think we have a star like that Hidden Star Village has!" He calls. "The Hokage will want to-" Be began, but the second Chunin looks in shock.

"Look out!" She yells, but it is too late.

A tree branch shot up and swung at the Chunin, seemingly missing the man by a few inches since nothing seemed to happen. A second later, blood sprays across the area, the man's chest, abdomen and skull slicing open and organs pouring out, the look on his face showing that he was confused himself. The lookout looks back, soon in shock as a tree shaped person walks out of the remains of the tree, having the glowing meteorite in its chest like a heart. Its arm which was the branch pulls back, soon turning into an arm and looks at the two Chunin.

The lookout pulls out a few kunai and throws them with paper bombs attached to them, hitting the tree being and soon explodes because of the kunai. The area is covered in smoke and what smells like burnt wood, soon having a relaxed feeling from the Chunin and soon claps their hands together, praying for their fallen comrade. An object soon flies out of the smoke and sits the side of the lookout, making them yell and roll by the force by several dozen feet before they rolled back on their feet. They look and see the tree person standing there, the smoke clearing and they are about to attack, but the lookout coughs up blood before he hits the ground. He is confused and looks, soon becoming shocked when he sees his legs still standing there while his upper body is on the ground. His legs soon collapse and he goes in shock, soon dying because of it.

The female Chunin curses and does a few hand signs. "Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!" She yells, breathing fire at the creature and soon consumes it. Screeching is soon heard and a slashing sound, making her confused and looks carefully, soon seeing the flames die and sees no remains of the creature. She becomes confused and looks around, not taking any chances and she soon feels her leg snap. She screams in pain, looking down and sees a giant root sticking out of the ground, quickly wrapping around her leg and pulls her. She screams even more before she becomes buried in the earth and continues being pulled, making it look like a giant rabbit is moving around underground till she hits the pound area, bubbles coming from it before it stops and the pond runs red with blood.

After a few seconds, the wooden creature pulls itself out of the water, dripping from water and blood and bits of its body fell off from being burnt. It walks away, feeling weak and searches for a new body to inhabit since its body is too damaged to be repaired.

Xxxxx

At a park a little while away, Sasuke breathes deeply, holding onto his reformed arm in slight pain. He breathes deeply as he tries to keep quiet, trying to get away from all the negative stares from nearly everyone in Konoha 11. He thinks for several seconds, wondering how he lost to Naruto in the Valley of the End. He grits his teeth, looking at a pond near him, recognizing it as the pond that his father had him learn his first Fireball Jutsu. He steps up, releasing his arm and grabs a rock near him, soon walking onto the wooden walkway and throws it at the pond with all his hate and sees it land in the center of the pond and sees the water ripple.

He wrinkles his face, smelling something rancid, wondering what it is, thinking that it smells like burning wood and dried blood. He hears footsteps and looks, seeing a wooden being stepping onto the wooden walkway, its limbs cracking away and looks at Sasuke. "What the fuck are you?" Sasuke asks, ignoring the pain in his bandaged up arm. He grits his teeth in pain and stays on his toes, making sure the creature doesn't try anything. The creature screeches in rage and shoots forward, making Sasuke smash his foot into the wooden walkway, making a plank break and shoot up. He grabs the plank and swings the plank, smashing the creature's face and making it stumble away, but it continues to charge at Sasuke and keeps him moving back, panicking slightly since he's in no condition to fight. His feet soon reach the end of the walkway, making him stumble back and curse in shock.

The creature screeches and tackles Sasuke, soon both hitting the water and sink into the water. Sasuke coughs in pain, grabbing the creature in the hopes to remove it from him. The creature's chest explodes, having the glowing heart shoot at Sasuke, stabbing into Sasuke's chest and it has its roots soon stabbing into Sasuke's veins and arteries. He soon vomits blood underwater, covering his sight as pain goes through him, soon coming out of the bloody cloud and roots soon rip out of his skin, but re-enter him again. He vomits up more blood as the strange meteor rips deeper into him and life seems to be removed from his eyes, the two bodies sink deep into the pond and into the darkness.

Ten minutes pass and Sakura appears near the pond, wondering where Sasuke is since he has escaped the hospital and he couldn't make it out of the village. She knew he was a fan of this area when he wanted to be here alone. After a few seconds, she soon sees odd footprints on the ground, looking like something not human with dried specks of something crimson. She was about to investigate, but she hears a sloshing sound. She looks and sees Sasuke pulling himself out of the pond, coughing up water and blood which makes her panicked and hurry over to him.

Sasuke breathes deeply, feeling the roots move through his veins and people would literally see them moving. He grabs his chest, feeling that it is healed and him left arm isn't damaged anymore. "Sasuke-kun! Are you alright?" Sakura asks as Sasuke opens his eye, not realizing that they were closed as he looks at her. "Sasuke-kun?" Sakura calls to him, seeing that Sasuke is just emotionless looks at her.

"I hate you." Sasuke tells her.

Sakura just has a shocked look on her face. "Huh?" Sakura asks in confusion.

"You heard me you stupid bitch, 'I hate you'." Sasuke tells her, seeing that she's still confused and shocked. "You want to know why I hate you? It's because you are useless, a hypocrite and a horrible friend as well." Sasuke informs her.

"A hypocrite?" Sakura asks.

"Yes, a hypocrite. You what to know why? Because you called Naruto a weakling when in fact you are the true weakling of the team." Sasuke tells her as his eye twitch a little. "Also, the reason why you're a horrible friend. You drop your friendship with Ino at a drop of a hat the moment you found out she was interested in me as well. A guy you barely know about." Sasuke said as Sakura had tears coming out of her eye.

"But Sasuke-kun! I made up with her already." Sakura tells him.

"I don't care about that and your feelings for me as well. I find it absolutely sickening as hell. Just looking at you makes me what to vomit." Sasuke tells her as Sakura heart was slowly breaking.

"Sas..." Sakura was going to say.

"You know what? Kill yourself, I don't want to look at you ever again." Sasuke tells her as Sakura mind is crushing and her heart completely broke. "You are always weak, a sick individual that only thinks of themselves, even if they think you're caring for someone else. You're a worthless, hideous and self-centered bitch. Do everyone a favor and kill yourself. No one will ever miss you and I can tell you I won't." Sasuke tells her, his eyes filled with hate and disgust.

Sakura vomits a little, in complete shock and her heart both racing and braking, hurting more than any injury ever has. She cries hard and slowly takes out a kunai from her pouch and holds it in her shaking hands. She slowly has it hovering over the left side of her chest, soon plunging it in between her ribs, soon reaching her heart and blood soon starts spraying out of her chest. She screams/cries in pain while she pulls her kunai out and the blood sprays across the area, some splashing on Sasuke while she collapses on her knees. She feels cold and slight relief before she falls into the pond and sinks like a rock. Sasuke licks a little blood of her cheek, seeing the pond slowly change from blue to crimson. Sasuke spits into the pond and a root rips out of his neck, having blood leak out before it sunk back in.

"Stupid human." 'Sasuke says with disgust in his voice.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: This is a start of a new story. This story I doing it for Sleepless Demon and it be the first Exile story I ever did. Next chapter is really going to show why this story will be different from other exile stories. I hope all of you enjoy this chapter that for sure.

Thank you for Beta reading and improving on the scenes in this chapter Sleepless Demon. You the best buddy ever.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of the series. I am doing this story for Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto gave his promise to Sakura, but something bad happened when he came back. He is banished from the Leaf village, however, he doesn't leave alone and a certain clan panics when they know Naruto is gone from the village. Sasuke isn't too pleased about his predicament and soon, something happens. A Meteor collides with an ancient tree and the darkness of Clans are coming out because of it. Rated M for blood and disturbing scenes.

TUAOA: Nature Gone Mad.

Chapter 2: The Fall of the Protector and Persecutor Part 2

Inside the Hyuga Clan Compound, half of the clan is preparing for something. A lot of them look like they were packing up while the rest from both branch and main branch looks as though they were preparing for a fight. Hiashi was talking to the Hyuga Elder as both of them were making plans.

"Hiashi, you have to send Hanabi out of the village. Today I heard rumor that Nara have been experience odd death in there clan." The Hyuga Elder informs him.

"Explain to me what happen who died" Hiashi asks his father, saddened that one of the oldest clans is experiencing death.

"The clan head and his family were found strangled to death in their sleep and their shadows oddly missing as well." The Hyuga Elder informs him.

"Damn! Have there been any more deaths." Hiashi asks.

"No...Which got me thinking this is only a temporarily escape at best for the Nara Kekkei Genkai demons. Since only three shadows are gone. It is most likely that they aren't fully awaken yet." Hyuga Elder informs his son.

"True, did Tsunade make any progress on getting Naruto back to the village?" The Hyuga Elder asks, worried greatly that more deaths will come.

"None what so ever, it seems that the Daimyo got involved as well. I really don't know how but Danzo manage to convince the Daimyo that Naruto isn't in his own stable state of both physical and mental health." Hiashi replies.

"How in the world did he manage to do that?" The Hyuga Elder wonders.

"He played on the fact the Daimyo has a child and told him to keep their children away from the 'thing' that will affect Naruto. You said it yourself, he played on unlikely scenarios and told them to do the right decision and hope for the best." Hiashi informs him.

The Hyuga Elder sighs, nodding in response. "Danzo is able to manipulate from the shadows of both silent actions and emotional." The Elder says.

"Yeah...I will inform my youngest daughter that she has to leave immediately with the next group of Hyuga." Hiashi tells his father as the Clan head went off to search for his youngest daughter. He is glad that Hinata left a few days ago, it cut back on planning for the group for her to depart with.

"We have to hurry, the further Naruto gets from the village, the worse thing will get!" The Elder Hyuga says as various Hyuga clan members were working as several hidden tunnel were open, the group that were remaining in the compound were holding sliver weapons.

"Son, I need to know if all the Seal Masters out of the village yet and have gotten into position?" Hyuga Elder asks.

"No father, they haven't yet." Hiashi replies.

"Then send a dove messenger to them to tell them to hurry." The Hyuga Elder orders him.

Xxxxxxxxxx

It has been several days now and Hinata is still on the trail of Naruto. She has been following his trail ever since she left the village and she is glad she was on Kurenai's team as she learn a thing or two about tracking someone down. She came across another crushed branch and looks at it carefully. She can tell from the muddy tracks and the way the branch been crush that Naruto change direction and went off the beaten path. Hinata keeps on following his tracks until she came across a cave, she looks around the outside, trying to find out if he is in there.

"Where is Naruto-kun?" Hinata wonders aloud as she starts performing another tracking method she learnt from Kurenai. She focuses a small amount of chakra into her ears, knowing that the technique allows her to filter out any noise, except the one she is looking for. She starts to pick up the sounds of scattering, feeding and animals mating. She was about to give up, but she then picked up someone crying coming from inside the cave. Hinata walks inside the cave while following the sound, slowing walking through the muddy and wet floor for several seconds until she came across an orange figure in the little light. Hinata knows that it's Naruto, hugging him knees and crying, hiding his face as his cries echo the cave.

"Naruto-kun..." Hinata whispers to herself as she feels both fear and worry for Naruto since she has never seen him cry. This is actually the first time she ever seen him cry in her life. She approaches him since all she wants to do is comfort him, bending down to his level and wraps her arms around him, hugging him. "D-Don't cry Naruto-kun...p-please don't c-cry" Hinata whispers, making Naruto freeze in surprise, temporarily stops crying and looks to see Hinata there. His face wrinkles up even more and he cries into her shoulder. "I-It's alright N-Naruto-kun...it's a-alright..." Hinata whispers again.

"Hinata...I can't...I can't believe I was thrown out of the village like that...I can't believe it..." Naruto cries as he really couldn't believe it. All he has done for the village and he just got kicked out just like that.

"I k-know Naruto-kun...that's w-why I left th-the village as w-well." Hinata replies as Naruto stops crying and looks at Hinata.

"What...what do you mean by that? I thought you were here because grandma sent you to bring me back?" Naruto states as he is really confused right now.

"N-No Naruto-kun...I d-didn't come because of t-that...I quit b-because...h-how could I e-even live in a village t-that allowed that t-to happen to you in the f-first place, s-so I l-left the v-village and left t-to follow you." Hinata tells him, making Naruto even more confused.

"But Hinata...what about your family?" Naruto asks her.

"T-They will understand...and I h-h-have s-something to t-tell you..." Hinata spoke up.

"...What is it." Naruto asks her.

"Naruto-kun...I...I l-like y-you." Hinata tells him, fearful and scared.

"...Umm...Same here...I like weird people like you...Hinata, you remember I told you that?" Naruto replies, oblivious to what Hinata actually means.

"N-No, N-Naruto-kun...I m-m-mean I r-really like y-you." Hinata tells him.

"Is this a liking contest?" Naruto asks her, tilting his head slightly as Hinata grabs Naruto by the head and then kisses him fully on the mouth, finally telling him and a little frustrated that he still doesn't understand.

"I m-m-mean I l-l-l-l-l-love you N-N-Naruto-kun." Hinata tells him, scared now since she just admitted it and is trying not to faint as she then realized what she has just done before she screams aloud, causing it to be very loud in the cave before she faints.

"Whoa...H-Hinata you really are a good kisser...and that is a little surprising..." Naruto says aloud as he rubs his ears and looks at the fainted Hinata. "Hinata...are you alright?" Naruto asks her, seeing her fully fainted and very red bodied Hinata.

Xxxxx

Tsunade has not been having a very good week. Naruto had been banished and she couldn't do anything to bring him back since the Daimyo is convinced Naruto needs to be banished for his mental health state and to be away from this village, that gives her a very uneasy feeling. That was a load of bullshit if she has ever heard of before. However, Danzo has put that in the Daimyo's mind and she can't even change the Lord's mind for anything. But that was just one of the problems.

"Okay Shizune, what have you got to report right now?" Tsunade asks her assistant.

"Okay...Sasuke is still missing, but we know he hasn't left the village." Shizune informs Tsunade.

"Damn that brat...Okay what else is in your report." Tsunade asks her, thinking of ways to punish the brat.

"The Akimichi clan is becoming a clan of morbidly obese Shinobi that they can't even move around that much now and they keep on eating." Shizune reports to Tsunade.

"I just told them to go on a diet! They're not even listening to me! I mean there clan head and his wife just died from a heart attack." Tsunade complains as she is planning on taking the Akimichi clan off of the Shinobi roster until they get back to a healthy weight.

"The Inuzuka Clan and their dogs are acting very aggressively, except for one Kiba who is still on his mission...or we haven't gotten word yet...Some of the Inuzuka women have also increased hair growth as well." Shizune tells her, looking at the report and shivers at the hair part since she sure she saw chest hair on one of them, and that's a woman.

"Yeah...that is odd, even for them. What about the Yamanaka?" Tsunade asks.

"Some of them have been acting oddly, them all shaving their hair off for starters." Shizune tells her.

"Okay, that's just plain weird." Tsunade comments.

"The Hyuga Clan...well...they haven't even left their compound, but that's kind of normal for them, so nothing new over there." Shizune replies.

"Well...at least one clan is acting normal. So what about the Aburame Clan?" Tsunade asks.

"All there speech has a slight buzzing sound to it." Shizune reports.

"Okay, that's odd but kind of normal for them." Tsunade says.

"...And we have one report that a crab came out of their trousers..." Shizune says, looking a little confused.

"...I'd recommend getting treatment for that..." Tsunade says with a small chuckle. "Anything else?"

"...Um...yes...there are still missing people, both civilians and Shinobi...Sakura Haruno being one of them." Shizune says with worry.

"...I hope she's just hunting for Sasuke..." Tsunade admits and rubs her head.

Xxxxx

Meanwhile, at the Aburame compound, several dozen bodies of the Aburame clan were scattered around the compound. Their beetles and other insects of their collection insects were moving around, soon forming in the center and slowly create a huge mass which takes the form of a humanoid. The humanoid mass of Kikiachu and other bugs looks around the compound, looking at the Aburame clan's lifeless bodies.

"Vermin...is free...but Vermin not going to strike yet..." The being known as Vermin says, it's voice being formed by the buzzing sounds and clicking, somehow making the form of words. It then took notice of an ANBU looking into the compound, it screeches and launches itself at the ANBU, forming a large ball and quickly consumes the ANBU, making him scream in shock. He falls to the ground, feeling the bugs eating both his skin and chakra before they start entering his body, consuming his organs. He soon stops moving, having lost the will to live and dies in shock before the bugs reform, leaving only tattered clothes and bloodstains. The bugs form into Vermin and looks at its hand, seeing blood drip from it.

"That pathetic...human, Vermin almost...didn't see human...there..." Vermin says as it looks at the Aburame lifeless body before stopping on Shino. "Vermin must...assume disguises...again before...Vermin can strike." Vermin says before all the insects and parasites explode into a swarm before consuming Shino's lifeless body and tear into the body before vanishing. The blood pours out of the scars and Shino soon gets onto his feel, blood staining his clothes as insects in the body closes the wounds. "Vermin shall...use this body..." Vermin's voice came from Shino mouth, walking strangely into the house.

"Need...change of...clothes...and get...use to...body..." Vermin says to itself, walking through a paper sliding door and tripping over a table nearby.

Xxxxx

Inside the Akimichi Clan, the Akimichi were busy eating heavily. A large number of the clan had their stained clothes tearing from their constant eating. They are morbidly obese and they kept on eating all sort of food. A few of them were naked as weird openings were forming on their bodies as they kept on eating. Some of the Akimichi have mouths forming on their stomach which is assisting them on there never ending eating crusade of various junk food and raw beef. Others were developing mouths on their hands which was greedily eating up all their food. Some of the Akimichi were losing features on their faces as it is becoming very smooth. Well the others were just blob of flesh and eating other dead clan members that literally exploded from eating too much and some heart attacks.

Xxxxx

(Sleepless D: Warning, rather unpleasant scenes ahead, you've been warned.)

At the Inuzuka Clan compound, howls, moans and yelling, and since their compound was at the corner of the village, people hardly went there and didn't notice the noise. A paper door soon caves and a naked female Inuzuka slams onto the ground, her tongue hanging out as she is covered in blood, sweat and semen. A giant Inuzuka dog about the size of a horse pounced on her, grabbing the back of her neck with its teeth and its penis entering her vagina, ramming hard into the woman as she moans like crazy, her tongue hanging out and her eyes rolling back as hair slowly grows from her skin.

Within the compound, several other horse size dogs were fucking the other female Inuzuka. A few dead remains of the male Inuzuka which scatter about the place, their bodies bruised and purple from beating and some of their limbs shattered and several scars across their bodies. A few of the male Inuzuka's are still alive, but they're pinned to the ground by some of the females. Tsume smirks as she pins one of the males to the ground, her long nails stabbing into his chest and making him yell in pain as she rides him hard. Tsume's tongue hangs out as drool and a tooth drops out as blood mixes with the drool. She rides hard while the male Inuzuka looks in pain before he's punched in the face by Tsume, she howls and slams her pelvis into the Inuzuka's groin, soon causing a sickening snap and making him yell in pain and horror.

"My hip! My fucking hip!" He yells before Tsume punches him again, causing his jaw to dislocate before being punched even more and blood is soon coming from his face and it drips from her fists. She smirks even more as her eyes become more slitted and looks down onto the broken Inuzuka, knowing he'll be dead soon.

Xxxxx

At the Yamanaka compound, several bald people remained standing at the center of the compound, staring into space, some at the ground which appears to be dug up and recovered. A bird flies and lands on one of their shoulders, making him look and every other Yamanaka clan member looks, their eyes red and their skin becoming even paler.

The Yamanaka opens its mouth and quickly consumes the bird, crunching and consuming the bird before everyone looks back into space. A few seconds later, the ground shakes slightly and several plants soon out, soon entangling and betting thicker and large leafs starts forming and covers the entangled plant. A minute passes and the leafs separate and a green woman stands there, or mostly stood, the lower part of her body is buried, completely naked and her skin almost normal, her skin having leafs in some parts. She opens her eyes, showing fully blue eyes and flowers starts spouting from her head.

A few minutes pass and more plants explode from the ground in different areas of the compound, even one within the house. Roots and leafs starts covering the area, slowly covering the compound and pollen explodes from the plant women. Some squirrels were grazing and collecting some nuts from a tree, soon coming into contact with the pollen and they stop, having a dazed look on their face and remain in the same position for several minutes as hair starts falling from them, their hearts racing before slowing down.

Xxxxx

A group of Hyuga clan members is currently walking out the village from a hidden passage. Most of them seem to be women and children. Among those children is Hanabi and her group keeps on walking and a couple of Hyuga guards were waving them through, signaling that they were clear.

Sleepless D: Hope you all enjoyed it. Peace out.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see the situation has turn for the worst for Konohagakure. Ever since Naruto left something very odd happening to the clans well the one that are not Hyuga that for sure. Also I did find the Inuzuka scene disturbing. Anyway Hinata has found Naruto thanks to the teaching of Kurenai which allowed her to track him down and she confess her feeling to him in a very bold way.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for helping me with this chapter by Beta Reading and improving on the scene as well. You the best buddy ever.


	3. Chapter 3

Funny I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of the series. I am doing this story for Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto gave his promise to Sakura, but something bad happened when he came back. He is banished from the Leaf village, however, he doesn't leave alone and a certain clan panics when they know Naruto is gone from the village. Sasuke isn't too pleased about his predicament and soon, something happens. A Meteor collides with an ancient tree and the darkness within the Clans are coming out because of it. Rated M for blood and disturbing scenes, you've been warned.

TUAOA: Nature Gone Mad.

Chapter 3: The Fall of the Protector and Persecutor Part 3

It was morning of the next day and Tsunade is now feeling very exhausted as she has been kept up all last night by numerous reports. Most of the reports were of people seeing odd creature's in the village. But she kind of ignored that as she was more concerned about another type of report. Shizune soon came in and was holding the said report.

"Okay...tell me what happened this time." Tsunade orders with slight worry and prepared for the worse.

"Well, we are still receiving reports of people seeing weird animals, except this time the sighting got upgrade." Shizune informs her.

"What happen this time?" Tsunade asks as she knows when an animal sighting got an upgrade, there's been an attack.

"A guild merchant got mauled to death by a huge dog or wolf. The worst thing is there are a huge pack of them." Shizune informs Tsunade, sweating a little.

"Wait...I though the Inuzuka dealt with the stray problems?" Tsunade says in confusion, knowing that report didn't make any sense at all.

"What in the world are the Inuzuka clan doing? I know they have aggressive behaviour now, but still it's their job to keep stray off the streets." Tsunade complains as this starts pissing her off.

"Umm...the ANBU that was sent there never reported back at all, so we're in the dark about that." Shizune tells her.

"What in the world I paying these people for? If they're not going to do their job, I'll make sure they get a foot up their arse. What else are in the reports?" Tsunade then asks.

"Umm...the ANBU that was supposed to keep an eye on the Aburame clan is missing, so are the ANBU that were sent to find him, but the two turned up missing as well." Shizune informs her.

"Okay...this is getting very suspicious, anything else?" Tsunade asks.

"There are reports of a very horrible smell coming from the Akimichi compound, the ANBU didn't dare get close to it. But one of the braver ANBU compared the smell before he vomited his entire guts out from the smell to faeces, blood, rotting corpse, garbage and stomach fluids mix up all together." Shizune reports while Tsunade looks at her in slight shock.

"You've got to be joking about the vomiting his entire guts part, right?" Tsunade questions as Shizune shakes her head.

"Well, he was close to it, he is still vomiting a large amount and is still gagging as we speak." Shizune informs the Hokage.

"Okay, get several ANBU in hazmat suits and try to get them to find the source of the smell. The Akimichi must be behind this somehow." Tsunade orders and makes Shizune nod before writing a note of it before looking at the reports again.

"The Yamanaka compound is covered in some kind of plant growth and the Yamanaka and several civilian are acting extremely odd ever since they got close to the compound." Shizune reports, feeling slight worry.

"Get someone in a Hazmat suit over there as well." Tsunade ordered as there is still one more thing going through her mind."What about Sasuke has he been found yet?" Tsunade asks as she is still planning on throwing the little bastard into jail.

"Nope, he's not been found yet, no sign whatsoever, although, we have been getting odd reports of an unknown being in the Forest of Death."

"Who reported it?" Tsunade asks.

"Anko, this occurred after she found a body impaled on a tree in the forest." Shizune explains.

"Okay, this is getting weird, any idea what is this unknown being she saw is?" Tsunade asks her assistant.

"It was a tall, faceless, very pale white humanoid wearing a business suit, except it looks like it was holding some peeled off skin of someone as well." Shizune tells her; a little sceptical that Anko wasn't drunk on duty again.

"Was she drunk?" Tsunade asks as white being sounds extremely weird.

"I...um...well..." Shizune began, unsure whether it's true or not.

"What, just because I drink, I can't call someone else drunk?" Tsunade asks.

"Well, she claims she hasn't." Shizune says, but an ANBU appears and suddenly hands Shizune a scroll. She looks and thanks him before opening the scroll and looks in shock, seeing what the scroll has. "I...umm...The entire Nara Clan has been found dead moments ago..." Shizune informs her, seeing Tsunade look in absolute shock as well, having lost an entire clan.

"...Damn it...all of this in the village soon after Naruto was kicked out of the damn village...although...by the way things are going, the village is probably damned. What else can go wrong?!" Tsunade practically yells aloud.

Suddenly, a large explosion occurs nearby, causing the ground and building to shake and the scrolls and books fall from the shelves. Tsunade looks outside, seeing the hospital nearly in flames and part of the building's structure fly away. The hospital soon collapses and Tsunade looks in shock, becoming shocked and the windows soon being covered by insects and howls could be heard. "W-What is going on?" Shizune asks, slightly confused by the sight.

"Lady Hokage! The streets are being invaded by creatures that you see in legends and horror stories!" The desk assistant yells, rushing into the office.

"What's going on?" Tsunade wonders, getting worried and tries to look through the bug covered windows.

A howl is heard and a section of the wall/window is destroyed and a large dog like beast stands there. Tsunade, Shizune, the desk assistant and the ANBU look in slight shock, slowly backing away and Tsunade makes a signal. The bookcases explode and a few ANBU rush through, throwing kunai and shuriken at the beast.

"Lady Hokage! Escape while we sacrifice our lives to ensure your safety!" The ANBU yells, seeing that their attack was nothing but small scratches for the beast.

"No! Don't sacrifice your lives! Just stay alive and delay while we try and find out what's going on, try and stop this from getting out of hand." Tsunade yells, getting a worried feeling and seeing the village start to come alight.

The streets of the Leaf village seem to be that of war and slaughter, the civilians and the Shinobi are fighting. The ground has blood stained by the people and the beasts are attacking what they can get in their claws/teeth. The creatures are mostly wolf like beasts, both on their all fours and hind legs. They howl and roar as they start to tear into people and Shinobi damage their fur and causing light cuts. The other creatures are large blobs, covered in slime, fat, drool, blood and several folds of skin, quickly consuming dead bodies and some living people. A few others are pale, white skinned people with no hair, grabbing living people and dragging them away, making them scream and struggle to escape. A couple of Shinobi and civilians collapse as blood sprays from their chest areas, even though they're not near any of the creatures.

Tsunade stands there in shock, soon being dragged out by an ANBU and soon has the door slammed as the ANBU start fighting the wolf like beast. Tsunade takes a deep breath as her Assistant checks on her while another ANBU arrives, covered in blood and deep scars on his arm. "We need to leave now! There's something in this building, I can't see it, but it's killed a few of the workers here are dead."

A couple of Chunin soon arrive, looking exhausted and some blood on them. "We've evacuated most of the staff members from the building, hopefully they'll make it to the shelter.

"Okay, we're going to evacuate the civilians, I'll make sure the village defences are activated and tend to those that need it-" Tsunade began, but she suddenly feels pain go through the left side of her chest and blood spraying across the corridor. She looks down, seeing deep gashes across the left side of her chest/breast, seeing it wasn't what caused the blood. She slowly terns round, along with the other people since they felt something evil.

The desk assistant look blankly at the roof, her chest ripped open and blood spraying across the corridor while her heart is ripped out and vanishes in air. Time seems to slow down and she looks for the source of the being that killed the desk assistant, but she didn't see anything in normal view, but she saw something against the wall. A shadow, a shadow of a six foot tall being, looking human, but areas of its body look like blades and pointed.

The shadow seems to look at Tsunade, soon having a sniffing sound and screeching, charging at Tsunade who couldn't react. A small ball soon fly's by her eye and explodes, causing blinding light to engulf the area, causing the creature to screech in pain and horror. After a few seconds, the light diminishes and the creature seems to have vanished, no shadow of it and the desk assistant hits the ground. "What...What w-was that?" Tsunade wonders, holding onto her chest and grits her teeth in pain while Shizune panics slightly and starts healing her chest since the desk assistant is dead.

"That is what my ancestors had sealed away within our clan." A voice comes from behind them, making them look and see a Nara clan member, surprising them slightly since they were told that the Nara clan was wiped out.

"What happened? What are you on about?" Tsunade asks, a little confused and remembering the man as Shikaku's brother.

The Nara clan member was about to talk, but a crack is heard and the Nara collapses. This left a very tall, slender being with a very pale featureless face and wearing a black business suit as well as holds the a discarded skin that looks like Sasuke face.

"What in the world are-" Tsunade began. But everyone, including the bodies felt a sudden force and they go flying, soon smashing through the Hokage Tower and fall into the streets below and right into a fruit stand.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata soon arrive into a small town which is built near a volcano. As they walk into the town, both of them took notice that the towns people are acting scared, so both of them walk up to an old couple which seem to be arguing about something.

"Naruto-kun, w- what do you th-think happened in this town?" Hinata asks as they got closer to the couple.

"Don't know Hinata-chan?" Naruto replies as this is his first time calling Hinata with 'chan', that for sure.

"Kazemaru, you can't just go out there to the Mount Megiddo, that's just crazy talk, you are not a young man anymore." the old women said.

"I'm as old as I feel and I feel twenty-one again!" The old man says, smiling with slight pride.

"Oh yeah, you were brittle, wrinkled and could only go for thirty seconds before you collapse in exhaustion. How could I forget?" The old woman said sarcastically.

The old man sighs. "I know that I am old, but I have to find out what is causing the caravans to disappear. You know they always take this route along the volcano and they never miss a day in there delivery. Now is has been a few days since that date and they haven't arrived yet. There have also been sightings of unnatural behavior in the normal lava flows. I have to check it out myself." Kazemaru tells his wife.

"I know, you don't have to tell me, I haven't got Alzheimer yet. Just find someone else to do it for you." Ai tells him, waving her hand at him as if saying 'Don't argue with me'. Soon afterwards, Naruto and Hinata approach the arguing couple.

"Umm...Excuse m-me, but c-can we help?" Hinata asks the elderly couple, having overheard their argument and made the two elderly couple look at them.

"No dearly, you two are too young for this." Ai tells them as she waved the two children by, making the two young teens shocked by asking if they needed help.

"Wait...are both of you Shinobi?" Kazemaru asks as both Naruto and Hinata nod their head, figuring that they are Shinobi, even though they're not license anymore. "Ai, these two are Shinobi, they'll be able to get the job done in no time." Kazemaru tells her.

"But...they're so young." Ai says in shock.

"I promise I will find out what keeping that caravan of yours from not coming." Naruto says and starts walking away in a random direction.

"Umm...D-Do you have a m-map?" Hinata asks. "A-And if we do...c-can we h-have a warm b-bed for the night?"

"Of course." The elderly man says, taking out a map and hands it to Hinata.

Hinata looks at it and sighs. "N-Naruto-kun! Y-You're going the wrong way!" Hinata yells, rushing after him.

Xxxxx

It is pure chaos in the village as various Shinobi were fighting against these odd demons that were pouring out of the various clan compounds. The only clan not affect by this were the Hyuga, but their numbers are abysmal since there clan left before this chaos had started. The Hyuga that were left behind were fighting against the odd demons with sliver katana. They what to provide cover support for their fleeing clan members and anyone else that is fleeing the village. The Branch family were the main members providing cover.

They couldn't escape that far from the village since they knew the demons will go after them because of their seals, the demons could sense that like the wind in their face. They went into separate ways away from the Main Branch so the demons come after them. However, most of the Second Branch got away while others got killed in horrific ways. Neji is currently with Team Gai and they were dealing with one of the mobile carnivore blobs. Tenten throws her kunai at the mobile blob while Neji charges at it with a sliver Katana as he cuts the blob in half.

"We have to get out of here, the village is doomed!" Neji yells as he steps away to avoid the stomach acid.

He gains a nod from Lee and Tenten, feeling fear as screams are heard throughout the streets nearby. The wall near them explodes, soon having very pale people stumble through, their bodies hairless and eyes white. Roots explode from the ruined buildings and a large flower spouts near them and a naked woman stands there, looking familiar. She looks at them with leafs coming from some areas of her and smiles a little. "Come...join us..." She says, making her voice familiar now and they realize that it's Ino.

The bald people look at the three Genin, soon rushing forward and Ino exhales a large amount of pollen

"Don't breath in the poll..." Neji couldn't say anymore as the pollen starts to affect Team Gai, they look dazed by the pollen.

"...Join us..." Ino says and slowly sinks back into the house and buries into the ground again while the other bald people grab the team and drags them away.

Meanwhile, outside the Hidden Leaf village, Kiba finally arrives back to the village and he slowly stops outside the village gate. His mission was difficult and took him longer then he expected. So he is glad that he is back in Konohagakure. However, as he reaches the front gates, he felt something very horrible that made him not what to take another step forward, gaining a angry yet fearful whine from Akamaru on his head.

"What in the world am I sensing something foreboding? Like I what to run away?" Kiba wonders to himself as he tries to make his body go forward, but it just plain refuses to move.

Xxxxxx

Tsunade starts getting up from the ruined fruit stand while being helped up by Shizune. Her escort didn't make it and Tsunade is still in complete shock at what just happen. Having some white being just forced her out of her tower. "Shizune, are you hurt anywh-AAAAHHHH!" Tsunade screams in pain as blood sprays across the area, seeing her left arm fly in the aim before landing on the ground. She tries not to go in shock while her left hand's fingers close slightly and the Slender being stands by her.

Shizune looks in horror from her Sensei's arm being severed. Tsunade grabs her severed arm, gritting in pain and uses her Jutsu to numb the pain. "W-What...are you?" Tsunade questions, her voice filled with pain and horror.

"Oh, you want to know about me Senju? Wait...you are just called Tsunade since your family is almost non-existence right now." The Slender being says to Tsunade before he releases her and she hits the ground.

"What...what a-are you? And...and h-how do you know...so much a-about...me?" Tsunade asks, trying not to pass out from shock or blood loss. Shizune ignores the Slender being and starts closing all views and arteries on Tsunade's stump.

"My name is Slenderman and 'How' do I know so much about you? You can say your Grandfather Hashirama created me in a way." Slenderman informs her, rubbing his non existing chin and speaks with a mouth that doesn't seem to exist.

Tsunade feels a small amount of worry at that mention."I thought...you...you was just a...a story that my grandfather...made up!" Tsunade says weakly.

"Oh no, I am not a story, you can say I very real as everyone's sins, and I will bring up all of what this village was truly founded on. But first, I am getting my revenge." Slenderman tells her as it sends a tentacle directly at both Shizune and Tsunade, providing a guess that was what cut Tsunade's arm off in the first place. However, the tentacle looks off, it looks like a tree root, but it's been stained by something, like blood, or evil. Suddenly, something lands nearby, having the roots hit the ground by a pole-arm, Slenderman looks and sees a large toad holding the weapon and standing on top of the toad is the legendary Toad Hermit himself, Jirayia.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see Konohagakure is now under attack by demon which use to be the various clans of Konohagakure. If any of you took notice. The Hyuga didn't turn at all. Plus Naruto and Hinata are about to go to a volcano to find out what happen to a caravan.

Thank you very much Sleepless Demon for Beta Reading this chapter and improving on some of the scenes as well. You are very best buddy ever.


	4. Chapter 4

Funny I don't own Naruto that is owned by the creator of the series. I am doing this story for Sleepless Demon.

Summary: Naruto gave his promise to Sakura, but something bad happened when he came back. He is banished from the Leaf village, however, he doesn't leave alone and a certain clan panics when they know Naruto is gone from the village. Sasuke isn't too pleased about his predicament and soon, something happens. A Meteor collides with an ancient tree and the darkness within the Clans are coming out because of it. Rated M for blood and disturbing scenes, you've been warned.

TUAOA: Nature Gone Mad.

Chapter 4: Into Megiddo

Jiraiya stands before the Slender being and just saved Tsunade from getting skewered. He was just coming back to the village and spotted that the village is smoking, ablaze and the defenses were active. At first, he thought Orochimaru was attacking the village again, but when he forced his way into the village, weird creatures and monsters were actually attacking it. He didn't know how these things came to be or why they were attacking the village, but he hopes Naruto was doing alright since that is the reason he came back. But right now, the village looks like it is fight for their lives, or to put it better, the right to survive since everyone fighting, hiding or trying to escape. Even the civilian are fighting against the weird creatures and barricading what they can, he even saw a nine year old armed with a shoe and butchers knife.

"Whatever you are...actually, I'm still confused to what you actually are...no face, human body and something that smells evil inside you..." Jiraiya says, almost as a whisper since he is a little worried for his old teammate's condition.

"I go by a few names...but you can call this one Slenderman...you just stopped me from having my revenge, now you are going to pay for delaying that." Slenderman informs Jiraiya when another one of his tentacle branches shoot out of the ground, cutting through the side of the armoured frog and hits Jiraiya in the gut, shocking him and grabs the branch. He flies into the air and soon stops, coughing up blood and looks, seeing movement in Slenderman's leg and knew how he attacked, digging the branch into the ground to go unnoticed. The branch suddenly rips from him, accidently or purposefully ripping a small amount of his intestines from the wound and falls to the ground and hits it hard. Jiraiya coughs up more blood, feeling like he just been gutted and violated at the same time.

Jiraiya's face presses against the ground, breathing hard and causes the dust to fly slightly. "...Need...Need to get...everyone out of...here..." Jiraiya says in a grunted voice, slowly getting to his knees. The wounded toad explodes into smoke, returning to his universe and Jiraiya takes the opportunity of the smoke and slams his palm into the ground, causing another explosion and is suddenly sucked up, feeling a moist ground and soon smells some blood. He looks and soon sees Tsunade and Shizune there as well, glad that the toad sucked the three of them up and hits the ground. "Move...now!" Jiraiya orders and feels the ground move, almost like a hopping sensation.

Slenderman waves his hand, looking for a clear view and tilts its head as there's nothing but blood here now. "Mortals are a bother...I wonder why they were ever created?" He says aloud and starts walking, trying to see a blood trail.

Xxx

A small toad hops around like it's on a mission, quickly sucking up anyone it runs into, civilian, Shinobi, wounded or fighting so that they can escape. Jiraiya coughs up a little blood from inside the toad, quickly summoning a rather round toad and gives it some orders before in shoots out of the toad's mouth and hops around, suddenly releasing a smaller, faster toad which starts making their way to the other toads and giving them orders.

The toad that Jiraiya is within quickly hops down a road, seeing lightning flying and Kakashi Hatake slices through half a pale bald person, getting angry that they keep getting up. The toad quickly gets behind him while a large, slimming ball of fat and puss smashes through the door, roaring as it wobbles towards Kakashi. Kakashi shoots at the blob with Lightning Blade in hand and jumps at it, planning on going straight through it. However, the toad follows and begins sucking Kakashi up in midair, but keeps flying at the blob. They are lucky however and Kakashi's lightning covered arm is still out while they collide with the blob and cause blood, fat, stomach acid and slime to fly with the toad which lands on the ground and hops like mad.

Xxx

Near the wall, a few Shinobi were protecting the wall on ground level, making sure that no Demon tries to get through to the stairway to the top. A large wolf like creature stands nearby, looking carefully and sees several dozen people on the top of the wall, armed to the teeth so that no creature could escape. It soon focuses on the few on the ground, placing papers around the stairway and watches it with fear.

It howls and rushes, quickly tackling a Shinobi that was taken by surprise and starts ripping into his throat, filling its mouth with blood and gets excited. It soon releases the body and looks at the few remaining, spotting two more appearing and smirks with its bloody teeth. "Asuma! We need to kill it before it gets into the stairway!" The newcomer yells.

"Yeah! We know! But this thing is fast and we can't pin it down! The thing has already taken out half our number!" Asuma yells, raising his arm to cover Kurenai.

"The creature's sense of smell overpowers visual Genjutsu..." Kurenai says in an angry voice, looking at the explosive tags. "Think we can get it if one of us makes sure it gets pinned within the stairway?" Kurenai asks, feeling more fear than before.

"What do you mean?" Asuma asks, looking at her with slight shock.

"If I draw its attention and bring it inside the stairway...then it can get caught in the explosion while I make sure it doesn't move." Kurenai tells him, knowing that she's probably the most useless here now.

"That's out of the question; we're not sacrificing ourselves to take it out." Asuma tells her, looking carefully as it tries to pick who to kill.

"We don't have a choice! One dying is better then everyone dying! I'm doing it!" Kurenai yells, rushing by Asuma. He however tries to grab her, but she elbows him and runs to the door.

The beast and other Shinobi look, confused mostly, but the beast crouches and readies itself. Kurenai makes it to the door, but someone grabs her, making her look in surprise that a Shinobi grabbed her so that she couldn't run. "What the fuck are you doing!? You're not running from this you coward!" He yells, keeping a tight hold on her, forgetting about the beast.

The beast charges, soon tackling the two and they scream in shock before they crash through the entrance of the stairway. The Shinobi yells in pain and shock, pushing the beast away as best as he can with his feet while the beast pins him to the wall. Kurenai coughs in pain, holding her chest and feels blood seep out from her fingers and knew the beast clawed her and it feels as though her breast is about to fall out. She looks, seeing the creature still try and rip into its target and soon sees the large number of explosive tags around the walls and upwards. She coughs hard and pulls out a kunai before getting onto her knees.

She looks at the beast again, seeing its blood covered in fur and some wounds on its back, she knew the Shinobi is about to die and she aimed to lessen his pain and holds up the kunai and thrusts it at the explosive tag. Her hand stops however, feeling a firm hand round her hand and looks, seeing Asuma's eyes, seeing the fear in them and suddenly pulls her hard to exit the stairway. She yells against that and soon feels the grassy ground while the other Shinobi were armed with weapons, not caring about her now and looks at the beast, soon sinking its teeth into the screaming Shinobi.

Asuma looks angered and says a quick prayer before doing a few hand sighs and exhales a large amount of ash, soon consuming the stairway which surprises her. He quickly bites and causes a small spark to appear and the ash turns into fire and the stairway is engulfed in flames and quickly followed by explosions which collapses the entire area, preventing any access upstairs.

"Why did you...save me?" Kurenai asks, holding onto her chest in pain.

"Cause you're never a piece worth sacrificing..." Asuma tells her, his voice filled with emotion.

She is surprised and would've blushed if she didn't lose a large amount of blood already. Something quickly slides round the two and other Shinobi, quickly yanked and they are confused in slime and wetness.

Xxx

At the Interrogation Facilities within the Leaf village, the place is badly damaged and bodies litter the streets while people escape from inside the building. Most of the bodies are pale and their rib cage ripped open with a few of their organs ripped out. Screams were heard and Anko smirks largely as she opens the cells to prisoners. "Get moving you pieces of shit!" She orders, seeing the prisoners run to escape.

Blood splatters across the walls and floor, soon having a few prisoners fall to the ground, their chests ripped open and their hearts vanishing. Anko keeps moving deeper into the building and releasing more prisoners, half of whom fall to the ground with their hearts ripped out and shadows are seen going across the wall, almost like it's trying to get to Anko, but the hearts of others are too tempting to resist.

Anko stops near a corner and smashes her fist into a section of the wall and the area crumbles a little before she bolts down the corridor. Shadows soon appear and follow her, aiming to plunge her heart out, but more prisoners get in their way and they keep getting distracted.

Anko makes it to the centre of the building, smirking when she entered a dark room and she sees a small desk with symbols on it. "This is going to be one hell of a bang!" Anko yells, dropping a small ball and quickly rushes to the desk, pressing them in a sequence. Roaring is heard and she looks, seeing the shadows appear and they disappear into the shadows.

Anko does a hand sign and the small ball she released explodes, causing the area to flash into be nothing light. The shadows appear and they screech in pain and horror before they vanish. Anko presses a few more symbols and the base suddenly starts shaking, corridors exploding into fire and light. Anko smirks, knowing that there are a few creatures in the building and that they'll die when the base is destroyed. Anko quickly presses her foot against the ground, soon sliding the floor to reveal a hidden passage and quickly goes down hole.

Xxx

Anko starts to move through the shadows of the sewers, ignoring the stench of everyone's business. She soon reaches a rusty metal ladder and quickly starts climbing it, glad that she'd get out soon and fight more demons before the village is taken. She pushes up the lid and looks around, hearing a few screams, but nothing seems to be around. She pushes open the lid and crawls out, but something wet wraps round her neck and she's pulled hard and ends up being swallowed. On top of the sewer lid sits a small frog, sticking its tongue out while a few parts of its belly is poking out. It croaks and soon explodes into smoke, soon having areas of the village explode into smoke and a large amount of the screaming stopped, but there are still screaming occurring.

Xxxxx

Naruto and Hinata were walking up a trail which they were following according to the map which Ai have provided to Hinata. She keeps looking over the directions that they were on the map, occasionally flipping the map round to try and make sense of it since it was poorly made, knowing that they're on the generally right route. Surprising, they took notice that it was starting to get very hot, soon reaching upon a river of lava which meant they found the caravan route.

"I can't believe people actually take this route..." Naruto says in complete shock as the path starts at the end of the forest and then over a road made of stone which was over a river of lava. They kept on walking as both of them look for any sign of the missing caravan until they came across what they were searching for. They see a few dead people, including the horses as well. Hinata feels ill and slowly approaches one of the corpses, having to inspect it since Naruto wouldn't know what to look for.

She is planning on using another trick she learnt from Kurenai in order to learn how decomposed the body she's examining is. She then hears something that sounds odd, like something is ripping. She turns to look for the source of the noise which seems to be coming from the wreckage. She slowly goes up to it, covering her nose and suddenly sees the dead horse split open and several dozen rock sized crabs crawl out, making Hinata gag. Naruto raises an eyebrow, seeing the crabs move under the horse and they were moving the horse, confusing them as they keep heading down the path. More crabs start appearing, dragging cargo and more bodies down the path, but what shocked them most was the fact that some of the crabs were baby sized and one was a medium sized dog.

"...I'm not sure why...but I see one big bowl of Fishy Ramen..." Naruto says as he taps his chin while Hinata gags at his comment, unfavourable of crabs.

The crabs soon look their way, just staring at them for several seconds, almost puzzled, but they soon start heading their way rapidly. Naruto yells in shock, moving back as they seem to tumble over each other, almost like a wave. Hinata backs away quicker and looks slightly fearful of the sudden charge/wave of crabs, unsure of what they're capable of, but believes they took out the people from the caravan.

Naruto picks up a small rock and launches it at the crabs, causing a few of the to fly off, but they were moving fast. "They're serious!" Naruto yells, jumping up and soon lands on a soot covered tree while Hinata quickly joins him. The wave of crabs soon hits the tree, causing the tree to shake and the soot to quickly fall from the tree. "They're strong!" Naruto yells in shock, soon feeling the tree ripped up and shocking him still with Hinata.

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata yells in shock, feeling the tree falling. "I d-don't think t-they're normal c-crabs!" She says, seeing them climb as the tree starts falling.

The two jump from the tree and land on another tree, soon seeing the tree land on the crabs, but only crushed a few before they start heading towards the two. Naruto quickly summons a Shadow Clone, quickly creating a Rasengan before the crabs collide with the tree. Naruto smashes it downwards on the tree, causing several large splinters and parts of bark to fly at great speed and collide with several of the crabs, creating a lot of crabs on a stick, but there's still too many. They smash into the tree and caused it to tip, soon snapping it in half from the base of the tree, but it took longer than the last one.

Naruto grabs Hinata and jumps to another tree, getting annoying and bites his thumb. "I'm going to crush these bastards!" Naruto yells and slams his hand onto the branch, causing a small explosion of white smoke.

"What's up Naruto?" Gamakichi asks and looks Naruto who nearly falls from his branch and glares at the toad.

"Where's your dad Gamakichi!?" Naruto yells in annoyance.

"He's at the bar." Gamakichi says, looking down and suddenly turns white and jumps onto Naruto's head. "Bloody hell! Molten Crustaceans! I thought they were extinct!" Gamakichi yells in shock.

"Molten Crust...crustatien?" Naruto questions while looking down at the creatures as they start heading their way.

"Lava Crabs you nimwad!" Gamakichi yells in annoyance, soon having the crabs hit the tree.

"Come on Hinata...Hinata!?" Naruto yells, looking at Hinata, but she's gone completely blank, in shock by the talking toad. "Why does this happen to me all the time!?" Naruto complains, grabbing her before jumping to another tree.

"You're telling me!" Gamakichi yells, holding onto Naruto's hair for dear life.

Naruto curses again, glaring down at the crabs while looking for a way to get out; he soon sees that he's near a small lake of lava. Naruto quickly jumps, landing on the other side of the lava and starts sweating almost immediately. He runs and soon stops by some very dried out bushes and looks back, seeing the crabs move towards him, ignoring that there's lava in front of them and all fall into it.

Naruto chuckles while looking round, seeing the path that the other crabs took. "Don't stop you idiot! They're Lava Crabs!" He yells, looking and pointing, soon having the wave of crabs come out and they're glowing red from the heat. "Lava don't cook them! So run you nimwad!" He yells, making Naruto nod in shock and starts running, aiming to find out where they came from.

After a few minutes, the crab seem to vanish while Hinata starts coming round. "N-Naruto-kun?" Hinata says, a little confused by what just happened. "W-What happened?" She asks in confusion.

"Big crabs, lava proof and trying to find out where those other crabs are going." Naruto tells her. "Oh, and you passed out after meeting Gamakichi." He tells her, soon having the toad wave from his head, but she passes out again, making Naruto curse in annoyance. "And I fancied a crab ramen." He says, hearing Hinata gag unconsciously. "Guess she doesn't like crab ramen." He says, gaining a nod from Gamakichi.

Xxxxx

Naruto, Hinata and Gamakichi reach the edge of the volcano, Hinata awake but finally stopped fainting by the sight of Gamakichi. Hinata activates her Byakugan, looking round and sees a few people in the distance, looking at the moving crabs with slight interest, but they walk into a similar area as the crabs are entering a cave in the volcano, but much higher up. "I th-think there are p-people controlling t-the crabs...t-they're n-near or l-living within a n-network of t-tunnels." Hinata tells him, looking and seeing the tunnels connect, though some tunnels look manmade.

Naruto nods and starts walking, avoiding the crab cave and the other since Hinata knows that there are lookouts and a few traps. She sees that there are a few more caves further up the volcano and knows that they link in with the other tunnels. Naruto follows her, knowing that she's able to see any threats. The closer they got to the top of the volcano, they noticed that it's hotter than before, they soon reach the edge of a cave and enter, feeling the heat and were sweating hard. "Man, I didn't want to be a cooked toad!" Gamakichi complains.

They get further back into the cave. "Th-There's a pathway a-at the back." Hinata tells them, soon getting to the back and they feel the heat of the volcano since they're now within it.

"It's like a volcano in here!" Naruto yells in surprise, wiping his face.

"Dumb thing to say Naruto, we're in a volcano." Gamakichi tells him and looks ahead, soon becoming shocked. "Now that's one hell of a building!"

Naruto and Hinata look and stop in shock, seeing that there is a very large structure built directly into the volcano wall and the centre of it, almost like it is was build before the volcano was here. The size was nearly that of the volcano, hidden within the thing so no one could see it, only those that built it would've known about it, the structure itself is similar to that of a temple.

"Well...who or what just built a building in the volcano? Must've been mad or something." Naruto comments as he a looks around as he took notice a series of bridges connecting the strangely constructed building.

"This...t-this may b-be the T-Temple of F-Fire of old...I r-remember o-old drawings from m-my history b-books...but they n-never said it w-was actually b-built into a v-volcano." Hinata tells Naruto in a clear shock and wonder.

"Temple of Fire?" Naruto asks in confusion.

"...F-From what I r-read about it...This temple w-was also known b-by another name...Meddigo Temple. I t-think I f-figured out how it w-would have got th-that name..." Hinata says as both of them move forward, both descending the path and soon make it above a bridge. They both jump down and land on it, trying their best to ignore the heat, they move to the edge, seeing several hundred crabs moving across the bridges below and one of the bridges has people walking across a bridge higher than the crabs, but lower than the two. Naruto and Hinata quickly rush over to the temple and reach the entrance. They enter it and quickly look round; they see that design of the temple interior was very morbid.

"Hinata-chan...What did this temple use to be for anyway?" Naruto asks as the temple design seems darker than any temple he's been kicked out of. There is also the fact that it is a few unused stone coffins which seems to add to creepiness, and he is feeling the heat that the volcano which is giving off and his sandals seem to slowly be melting.

"I t-think this t-temple w-was designed as a cr-crypt and g-grave site, it might of b-been a p-place of w-worship as well...b-but t-the book never did g-go into detail of w-what was being worshiped." Hinata informs him, sweating a large amount since no one would get use to this kind of heat. She soon spots a strange symbol on one of the temple walls, looking like a very twisted star. She then begins wondering why the crabs and those people are here, wondering if they know something about the temple that she doesn't.

"So any clue to what these people are here for?" Naruto asks her.

"I'm n-not sure...we m-might b-be able to find out...b-but I hope it'll b-be soon...it's h-hot in here...m-maybe t-the people are m-managing to withstand t-the heat over s-something special about t-this place. T-Try to keep c-cool Naruto-kun...we m-might get h-heatstroke if we s-stay here too l-long...n-not to mention...the ash in the air..." Hinata tells him before kicking a small rock which hits the side of a stone coffin.

"I've had worse..." Naruto tells her, remembering the half a dozen times someone threw booze and fire into his apartment, mostly during his birthday.

"I t-think we better g-get inside and f-find out what's g-going on..." Hinata tells him, soon walking down the path with Naruto.

The two walk further down and look at the walls, a little confused by what's on them, the symbols and death loke paintings. Naruto stops, seeing a large tree like painting with a large fruit. The later symbols show Fire, Water, Earth, Wind and several other symbols on, confusing him slightly. "Hinata, what do you think this is?" Naruto asks, gaining no reply and looks, seeing that Hinata's not there.

"I don't know Naruto, but that tree looks evil if that's possible." Gamakichi tells him.

Naruto quickly starts moving down the pathway, soon coming to a crossroads and sighs in annoyance. He licks his finger and tries to figure out which way to go, but his finger dries up and sighs, taking the right.

Kage Bijuu Author Note: Well as you can see Konohagakure has fallen into hard time and most likely is being abandon right now. Naruto and Hinata are encounter what most likely killed the caravan which were a bunch of crabs but it turn out these are Lava Crabs being control by some people. Plus Naruto and Hinata found the Temple of Fire. But both of them became separated in a very hostile environment.

Thank you Sleepless Demon for Beta Reading this chapter and correcting and improving the scene as well. You are the best buddy.


End file.
